


Fantasia Prohibida

by olivercrossovers



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3022082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny ha comenzado a sentir atraccion por alguien a quien jamas creyo podria atraerle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia Prohibida

\- ¿Liu…?  
\- ¿Si…?  
\- ¿Alguna vez…? Mmm… ¿has sentido… odio y… atracción por una misma persona?  
El hombre de cabellos negros alzó una ceja bastante extrañado por semejante pregunta, tratando de recordar un poco para luego llegar a su evidente respuesta.  
\- No… - Dijo mientras se retiraba sin más, aparentemente sin demasiado interés en la nueva temática de su compañero.

La verdad es que desde hacía un tiempo Jhonny Cage se encontraba en una intensa confrontación interna. A veces se le notaba distraído y reflexivo… Ido hasta cierto punto, perdido en sus pensamientos…

Al principio se había enfrentado contra infinitas negaciones y mecanismos de defensa que intentaban voltearle la extraña realidad para no tener ningún tipo de conflicto emocional (el cual en efecto hubo en un inicio), pero luego, en conjunto con el tiempo, dichas emociones comenzaron a apaciguarse y finalmente pudo pensar con algo mas de frío (y calor a la vez) aquello que originalmente le perturbaba.

…A él si le gustaba alguien que detestaba…  
O al menos, que se suponía estaba destinado a detestar. Ya que después de todo, pertenecían a bandos opuestos, lo cual los declaraba directamente como enemigos. Y ya en el pasado, habrían tenido una batalla que los reconfirmó en tal estatus hasta el punto de que ya sin duda, se habría convertido en algo personal…

\- Algo personal… - Se susurró para si mismo el actor de cine y televisión mientras caminaba aún abstraído en sus pensamientos.  
Si que esa palabra cuadraba bastante bien con todos sus pensamientos. Cage, se encontraba conflictuado por más factores que el simple hecho de que fuese un enemigo…  
Éste ser… era un hombre también…  
Y además de eso, era justamente eso… un… “ser”…

Había estado investigando un poco sobre él y se había enterado que solo la mitad de dicho ser, podría ser considerada como humana… pues, su raza, era conocida como los Shokan, seres mitad bestia mitad hombres… algunas de esas mitades era la de un tigre y otros la de un dragón…

Aparentemente el Príncipe Goro, era mitad Dragón.  
¡Y si!, Además de todo, también resultaba ser eso… ¡Un príncipe!...

Nada parecía cuadrar ni tener demasiado sentido e la cabeza de Cage, pues del mundo estilizado donde el venía, las personas de la Super-Clase solían ser las refinadas, finas y elegantes.  
Goro era por mucho lo contrario a eso…  
No muy dotado de cerebro… ni elegancia, era un ser bastante primitivo…

Aunque claro está, si estaba muy pero que muy bien dotado de otras cosas, como una inmensa estatura de más de dos metros, cuatro potentes y poderosos brazos, un cuerpo exageradamente entrenado y…  
…Quien sabe que otros dotes más…

Un ligero palpitar entre las piernas de Johnny le confirmó lo que estaba pensando.  
Eran ese tipo de cualidades las que le estaban causando aquel despertar de sensaciones por el príncipe…

Porque en efecto, era Goro el ser que estaba despertando en él tan curiosas fantasías.

Cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse. Jhonny solía cerrar los ojos y recordar apenas un poco de aquella lucha contra su oponente…  
Ese inmenso hombre musculoso e cuatro brazos con una cola de cabellos largas amarrada tras su espalda… una espalda que frecuentemente le mostraba mientras alzaba sus cuatro manos emocionando al público…  
Su piel era bastante lisa, aún para ser un guerrero.

Sus manos grandes…  
Sus piernas grandes…  
Sus pies grandes…

…Todo… grande…

Cage se mordía los labios allí, en la intimidad de su habitación. Jamás en el campo de batalla…

Imaginaba que dos de sus fuertes manos le tomaban de los brazos…y le alzaban…  
Le alzaban para sentarlo en esas fuertes piernas… gruesas… pero poderosas…  
\- MMmm… - Gimió para sus adentros mientras se mantenía acostado en su cama. Sin vestir nada sobre su pecho. Tan solo aquel mono negro tan característico durante sus entrenamientos. El cual por cierto, se sentía ahora muy ajustado.  
\- Cage… - Le gruñiría aquel ser al oído con ese modo tan tosco y rudo al hablar, pero con una nueva intención jamás antes escuchada por nadie…  
Ese Goro instintivo, tendría aún mas facetas… y mas instintos…

Jhonny subiría el rostro para mirarle a la cara…  
Y aún en fantasía se sentía un tanto culpable de gustarle alguien así… no sabía por qué… pero de cualquier manera, no podría resistirse… su rostro, era demasiado varonil, fuerte, con rectas y curvas justas y una piel tentadora… suave y ruda a la vez… él era mitológico…  
Literalmente, una GRAN FANTASÍA…

\- Grrra…. – Gruñiría de nuevo. Y Jhonny siente que hay algo mas donde se sentó. La hombría de Goro se ha de estar erectando. Y eso le pone a millón.

Ha de ser un miembro largo… grueso… y fuerte…  
Como todo él…

Las piernas de Goro están abiertas y desnudas. Exceptuando por ese ajustado interior que siempre lleva… y que es más que suficiente para causar curiosidad…  
Jhonny se deja caer arrodillado justo en medio de esas dos piernas, en una posición tan sumisa, que jamás creería hacerla en realidad…  
\- Eso es… - Diría esa voz ronca.

Cage mira en frente a la voluptuosidad que se asomaba en la unión entre ambos muslos.  
Se nota que está apretado…  
Se nota que es muy grande…  
Quien sabe ¿Cómo lo tendría?... ¿Con qué se estaría metiendo?...  
¿Alguien lo habría hecho antes…?

Una de las manos de Goro, se posa sobre los cabellos castaños del actor, acariciándole y sacudiendo sus cabellos levemente, de alguna manera también motivando…  
Motivando a algo que había hecho a Jhonny tomar esa posición desde un inicio, y a lo cual ahora, no daría marcha atrás…

\- Grrr… -

Comenzó a bajar aquel interior lentamente, y desde el mismo momento en que lo hice pudo ya notar la punta de aquel gruesísimo miembro masculino…  
\- Oh… - Exclamó el castaño sorprendido. Pues para su deleite, se daría el tiempo de bajar aquella prenda muy lentamente y aquel miembro parecería entonces eterno al seguir saliendo… y saliendo… -

Era increíble…  
Allí, desde esa cercanía. Aún su piel era perfecta…  
Era un miembro poco mas grueso que el ancho de su boca. Liso, pero musculoso, fuerte, macizo…  
…Delicioso…

\- Goro… - Suspiró al llegar a bajar completamente aquel interior y dejar aquella hombría de un largo mayor que el de su rostro, expuesto.

Sacó apenas un poco las bolas excitadas del Shoka para dejarlas a la vista. Más en un arrebato sin resistir, introdujo una de ellas en su boca.  
Goro se río y acarició el rostro de Cage mientras se la chupaba.

Su sabor era delicioso…  
Mejor que el de nadie más…

Cage subió la mirada y pudo ver ese rostro de satisfacción y aquella sonrisa entre complacido y arrogante con la que le veía. Aparentemente contento de estarle pasando su hombría muy cerca del rostro a un chico tan lindo como él.  
Pasó de uno a otro testículo, comenzando poco a poco a desesperarse por más…  
Ya completamente invadido por el deseo…

Goro se permitió sentir, cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose rey finalmente atendido… mientras cage ahora comenzaba a subir por su larga anatomía deleitándose con su textura, sabor y calor corporal…  
Verlo así, excitaba aún más a Cage, cuya erección ya era notoria bajo sus típicos pantalones…

Jhonny finalmente llegó a la punta de aquella hombría luego de haber lamido toda su dura longitud, y abriendo bastante la boca finalmente introdujo a aquel super macho en su boca para comenzar a saborear.

\- ARGH… - Gruñó entonces Goro posando su mano con mas fuerza aún para que Jhonny se hundiera chupándole el pene hasta el fondo.

Sintiendo un inmenso calor y cosquilleo indescriptible, otorgado por esa cavidad húmda y ardiente que resultaba ser la boquita bonita de aquel actor famoso.  
Su hombría se hincho aún más y buscó meterse más y más en la boca del castaño.

\- Grrr… -

Era inútil…  
Chupar algo tan grande, era muy difícil para Jhonny, quien seguía intentando e intentando para llegar con mucha dificultad por la mitad. Sin embargo, Goro parecía estarlo disfrutando de manera exagerada y al poco rato, su rostro volvió a voltear, para ver el rostro de ese niño bonito mamándole el pene.

El lado sádico de Goro se dejó ver apenas un momento por ese instante, mientras se sacaba su machote y comenzaba a pasarselo por la cara a Jhonny golpeandolo un poco.  
Una actividad tan extraña pero… tan excitante, que Jhonny abría la boca esperando a que tuviese piedad de él y le devolviese el objeto de su mayor deseo… mientras que desesperado bajaba sus propios pantalones y comenzaba a masturbarse…

Por supuesto que Goro no resistía demasiado y volvía a metérselo en la boca al poco rato después… a lo que un Jhonny cada vez mas hambriente lograba llegar a introducir ahora mucho mas de la mitad…

¿Qué se setiría que te cojiera semejante semental?  
\- Mmmm… -  
Que entrase por esa pequeña entradita que no has usado antes… pero que por alguna razón… con él… te provoca…  
\- GRRRRrr…. –  
Sabiendo que él es tan fuerte, que te puede agarrar por los muslos. Por la cintura. Por los brazos… por la cadera… ¡Por donde él quiera!...  
¡Estar completamente a su merced!...  
A sus más de dos metros de merced…  
\- Cage… -

¡Esa era la fantasía que traía loco al fornido muchacho de cabellos castaños!  
Al idolo de muchas y muchos…  
Al simbolo de belleza y sensualidad…  
De facciones y ojos hermosos… de cabello liso y suave…  
De piel perfecta y de músculos algo mas fino pero igualmente muy marcados…  
¡Eso era lo que él quería sentir!

Dejaba entonces por ese momento, de chupar aquel inmenso falo, ya que Goro le demostraba que ya estaban preparados para la segunda etapa…  
Para aquella deseada aunque dolorosa segunda etapa…

\- Cójeme… - Le rogó como jamás creyó que se lo pediría a nadie.

Goro volvía a sonreír.  
Mientras se levantaba cubriéndole con su sombra y luego le hacía colocar de espaldas contra la pared, con los pantalones abajo y las piernas algo abiertitas…  
Completamente entregado…

\- MMmmm… - Exclamó mientras veía los tonificados glúteos del actor.

Jhonny tenía un culito delicioso…  
Firme… masculino… lampiño pero bastante fuerte…  
Capaz de apretarle seguramente de un modo único…

Goro comenzó entonces a posicionarse entre las piernas de Jhonny, apuntando con su glande, a ese pequeño huequito rosado, mientras Cage cerraba los ojos esperando sentir.

Las poderosas manos de Goro se posaron en sus caderas, y poco a poco comenzarlo a halarle, en reversa…

\- ¡Argh! – Se quejó Jhonny al sentirlo entrar. Apenas y había metido el glande, cuando ya sentía que todo le dolía. – Ayy… ahh ayyy… - Gemía por lo bajo.

La paciencia no era la principal virtud de Goro, Jhonny bien se lo había imaginado, asi que ni siquiera reclamó cuando sintió que sin esperar mucho siguió metiéndolo y metiéndolo dentro su ser, abriendo espacio entre sus apretadas cabidades.

\- Ashhh… - Ardía.  
Las manos de Goro bajaron hasta sus glúteos apretándole con fuerza. Estos se tensaba y destensaban ocasionalmente, debido a las contracturas de Cage.  
\- …  
Lo siguió metiendo.  
\- ¡AH!... ¡ARGH!... – Se quejó Jhonny incoporándose un poco y llevando las manos hacia atrás, hasta las piernas de Goro, necesitando agarrarse de algo. Goro estaba llegando mas lejos de lo que creyó que podría tocarle… -  
Un poco mas y…  
\- ¡AHHH!... – Gimió Jhonny muy alto cuando al fin sintió que la pelvis de Goro tocaba sus glúteos habiendo indicado que había llegado al fondo.

Pudo descansar un microsegundo, ya que Goro le alzó de los múslos sin salir aún de él y caminó asi mismo hasta volver a sentarse en la silla. Así, Cage fue quien ahora dirigió todos los movimientos de aquella potente penetración. O al menos, en gran parte…

Jhonny comenzó a subir y bajar por aquel grueso miembro, mientras que Goro posó sus manos en los hombros de Cage, forzándole a bajar hasta el fondo. Jhonny abría la boca a veces sin explayar sonido alguno, pero conteniendo dos inmensas sensaciones entre dolor y placer…

\- ¡Eso!... ¡Eso-es…! ¡Yo… yo…! –  
No terminó la frase, mas tampoco hizo falta.  
Tanta estimulación prostática hizo que al poco tiempo Jhonny se derramara por completo hacia el frente de ambos. Completamente sensible y excitado.

Pero Goro aún no estaba satisfecho…  
Y seguía cojiéndoselo ahora con un ritmo mayor…

\- ¡AAHHH!... – Se permitió Jhonny gemir mientras seguía sintiendo toda esa estimulación.

Dos manos sujetaban sus piernas abriéndoselas…  
Dos mas, acariciaban a Jhonny por sus formados abdominales…  
Sus tetillas… su cuello…  
Sin duda alguna de ser fisiológicamente posible Jhonny habría vuelto a venirse varias veces…

Pero era el turno de Goro…  
Quien se sentía tan, pero tan apretado, que de algunos momentos se le hacía difícil no estacarse entre los apretones de Jhonny, quien parecía querer tragarse su hombría… halando y halando…  
\- ¡ARGH!... –  
Apretando y dando calor…  
\- ¡GRR!... –  
Haciendo esa onda entre fría y caliente hacer recorrer todo el cuerpo de Goro hasta que.  
\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRUAAA…. –  
Esa explosión caliente salió dentro de Jhonny derramándose hasta fuera, mientras, una vez más Jhonny volvía a venirse de manera imposible y descomunal, lo que le hacía recordar que…!!

\- ¡Jhonny!... ¿Estás ahí?... ¡Sal rápido! … -

El actor se paró rápidamente de la cama subiéndose de nuevo los pantalones saliendo de sus pensamientos. Menos mal que Liu Kang era educado y tocaba antes de entrar.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué?... ¡Ya voy! – Expresó Jhonny mientras buscaba algún papel con qué limpiarse su evidente corrida. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo.  
\- ¡Debes asomarte rápido!... ¡Algo no me huele bien!... ¡Me parece que alguien ha estado espiando por la ventana! –

Cage sintió su sangre helarse por un momento.  
Ni se había percatado de la jodida ventana que llevaba hasta apenas un inmenso árbol donde nadie naturalmente vería. Pero para su mayor susto (?) un ser macizo y de cuatro brazos se percató de que ahora le miraba y se dejó caer del árbol para luego retirarse corriendo a lo lejos y perderse en el horizonte.

FIN.


End file.
